


Street spirit (fade out)

by Goth_girl



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_girl/pseuds/Goth_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce hates alcohol. Tony doesn't understand.</p><p>Child absue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street spirit (fade out)

It always bothered him. It wasn't just when tiny did it that it bothered him. No. That would be ridiculous, though to be honest Bruce was quite ridiculous was he not? A shy, awkward scientist who has the ability to turn into a 'enormous green rage monster' and has past so messed up it would make a robot wince.

He hated himsel for reacting in such away. Actually he always hated himself, just this time it was for a different reason. 

It had always made Bruce wince, always made him feel uncomfortable. So when Tony came into the main room half drunk and with a beer in hand he didn't react to well. Infact.. He just walked away. Completely blanking poor tony who was stood confused and alone.

Bruce sighed, pulling of his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt. He was such an idiot sometimes God damn. 

Tony walked in at that exact moment, Bruce wasn't expecting him in the lab today so he was caught of guard as well as the huge wave of awakward was that washed over him.

"Hey." Bruce said quietly. 

"Who me?" Tony said sarcastically with mock shock on his face pointing at himself.

"Oh so now yor talking to me." Tony said accusingly. 

Bruce sighed and felt guilt rage through his blood. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." He said slowly. 

"Rude? No more like.. Weird." tonysaid the last word wit a questionable expression. Bruce shifted on his feet. "Well I'm sorry for being weird."

Only rolled his eyes. "So you gonna talk to me or what."

"What?"

"Why did you practically run away from last night." Tony asked with a smile though there was worry in his eyes. 

Bruce suddenly realised he didn't m is what to say. He had no excuse. 

"Do you not like being around me?" Tony asked. 

"No! No of course not.." Bruce trailed off. 

"Well what is it then?" He questioned. "Coz friends don't run away from each other in there own house."

"I don't.. It hard to explain."

Tony rose an eyebrow. "I'm smart." 

Bruce shook his head. "You won't understand." He nurtured. "Try me."

Bruce looked up and made brief eye contact with the man before him. "I.. You.. You were drinking." He said lowly. 

"What?"

"You were drunk." 

Tony frowned. "I'm always drunk Bruce.." Though it wasn't true but he did drink a lot. "Not like that."

"So what I made you feel uncomfortable? I don't understand-"

"No Tony. It has nothing to do with you-"

"Well it clearly does!" Tony shouted, regretting it when Bruce jumped at his voice. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered making tony feel even more guilty.

"No.. No I'm sorry I just. I don't understand; me drinking made you.. What..? Uncomfortable? Annoyed? Nervous? Ang- oh my god it made you nervous?!" Tony yelled the last time when he noticed Bruce react when he asked if it made him nervous. 

"N-no!" Bruce choked.

"No? Bruce did I make you nervous? Did I scare you?"

"NO." Bruce snapped loudly, his eyes flashing green making Tony quieten.

"It's not you.. I just.. Don't like alcohol." He murmured. 

"Why not?"

"... My father.." Bruce admitted, his voice barley a whisper. Tony instantly felt his stomach clench. Of course.. How could he have not known? He was well aware that Bruce's father was an alcoholic.

"Your father?" Tony repeated.

Bruce nodded. "he always seemed to have a beer in his hand when I was younger." He whispered. 

"Was he drunk a lot?" Tony asked. 

Bruce nodded. 

"Did he.. Hurt you?" He asked eventually. 

The question caight Bruce of guard who quickly cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter."he said turning away.

"It does Bruce."

"NO." Bruce yelled slamming his hand against the table before inhaling deeply. 

"Bruce he abused you didn't he." 

Bruce didn't reply, he just clenched his eyes shut. Goddamn fucking memories. "I hated him.." Bruce whispered. 

"I hated him for everything he did to me.. A-and my mother-"

"What DID he do, Bruce?" Tony pressed. 

Bruce swallowed. "Slurs, shouting.. Slaps, punches... and that was just mum.." He whispered the last part. 

Tony felt his blood go cold. "He hit you and your mother?"

Bruce nodded. Tony hesitated. "I'm sorry.. I.. Next time I have a drink I'll warn you in advance."


End file.
